


Amen

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kid Sam Winchester, M/M, Memories, Praying Sam Winchester, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: Sam didn't learn to pray from John or Dean





	Amen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sastiel Creations Challenge. The theme was "First Time" and my prompt was "Prayer"

The bed is almost too tall for Sam to rest his elbows on, but he makes it work. His chin is on his folded arms.

“Like this?” he asks, looking up at the lady. It’s a little weird, being here without Dean, but Dean’s at school and Dad had to go to work, so someone had to watch Sam. He doesn’t know who the lady is, really, but she’s nice. He likes her.

Blue eyes smile down at him. She nods, kneeling next to him and folding her own arms. “Just like that. You’re good at this.”

Sam grins, wiggling a little. “Now what?”

“Now you pray.”

“What do I say?”

She frowns thoughtfully. “You should begin by being thankful.”

“Thankful?”

“Yes. Say thank you to God for all of the nice things in your life.”

“Oh!” Sam gets his arms situated again and squeezes his eyes shut. “Dear God. Thank you for my big brother Dean, and my dad. Thank you for the food we had for dinner. Thank you for the sunshine today so we could play at the pool.” He peeks up at her. “Was that good?”

“Very good. Shall we continue?”

“Yes, please.”

“Now you ask, politely, for what you need or want.”

“Will I get it?”

“If God decides you will. He knows what is best.”

“Does He know everything?”

The angel’s expression is solemn. “Everything.”

Sam sets his chin on his arms again. “Everything. That’s a lot.”

“It is quite a lot.”

“After I ask for stuff I need, then what?” Sam curls his toes into the rough motel carpet.

Her eyes are very blue. “You end the prayer by saying ‘amen,’ and then you wait to see if He has any answers to give you then.”

“Answers?”

“To your questions. You will feel them in your heart.”

* * *

 

Sam clasps his hands together and sets them in front of his face, propping his elbows on the edge of the mattress. He doesn’t have to stretch anymore, which is nice. Makes praying easier.

“Hey, God,” he begins. “Sorry, Chuck. That’s gonna take some getting used to, you have to understand. Today was, uh- today was a good day. I felt really good on my run this morning, so, um, thanks for anything you’ve done to help me be healthy, still. Thanks for your advice last week, too.”

He releases his hands long enough to scratch the back of his neck before realizing what he’s doing and puts his hands together again so hard the  _ clap _ rings through the room.

“Sorry. You, uh, probably noticed that I took it. Hopefully you stopped watching after Cas kissed me.” He blushes a little and clears his throat. “Things are… things are good. They’re really good. Better than they’ve been in a long time. We’ve got Mom back,, Jack is happy, and Lucifer is gone forever, which I’m sure is really hard for you, so sorry about that. At least he’s not dead, right? Just in another universe? But there’s no impending apocalypse, which is always a plus, and Dean’s laugh last night was genuine...” 

Sam’s rambling now. He can hear himself and he just needs to knock it off. He clears his throat and tightens his hands together, knuckles going white- not that he can see with his eyes falling shut again. “So, yeah, things are good, and I think they’re getting better, so thank you for that. I, uh, I don’t have anything to ask for tonight, but I just figured I would talk to you. Probably gets boring just listening to Amara all the time.” Sam smiles and thinks of Dean. “I’m a younger sibling, too. I know the deal. If you ever need someone else to talk to, well, I guess you know where to find me. Amen.”

“Amen.”

Sam startles a little, turning to see Castiel standing in the open doorway.

“Hey, Cas,” Sam says as the angel crosses the room to sit on the edge of the bed. “You heard that?”

“I did not intend to eavesdrop. But you asked my father for advice?”

Sam’s cheeks warm as he looks up at Cas, still on his knees. “Yeah. He said I should get my head out of my ass and ask you out. It was good advice.”

“I agree.” Cas leans down to kiss Sam softly. “It finally brought us together.”

“Yeah. Yeah, it did. I wouldn’t have known to ask, though, if you hadn’t taught me how to pray.”

Now it’s Cas’s turn to blush. “You remember that? You were very young and I was in a different vessel.”

Sam strokes his angel’s cheek. “I could never forget you. I would know those eyes anywhere.”

Cas kisses him again. “Come on, Sam. To bed.”

“Okay, Cas.”

Sam allows himself to be pulled up into his lover’s arms. His knees protest a little after being on the hardwood floor for so long. He should invest in a rug.

That night, Sam feels Him in his heart. It puts a smile on his face and he pulls his angel closer. 

“Thank you.”

* * *

 

Cas won’t ever tell, but he hears every little prayer.


End file.
